


He’s dead because of you.

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fake Character Death, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	He’s dead because of you.

The mission was meant to be an easy one since it was your first run in the field. You were to get information on Nanners and Diction from one of their base that Ohm had found. Craig, Brian, and yourself; the quietest of the crew snuck in without getting caught. Brian hacked into the computer as Craig and you search in filing cabinets for paperwork that might come in handy. However, none of you planned to run into Chilled Chaos. Not skilled in hand to hand he enjoyed playing with the mind of his targets. That might be why Nanners like him so much. Chilled found you first, he messed with your mind. Made you think that Brian and Craig were your enemies, that they were fakes who killed the real ones. Destroying the room you were in with water slicer attack quickly drew Craig and Brian. The two heard Chilled’s laugh as he disappears into the shadows leaving them with a.  
“Raindrop. The fakes are here.”  
“Fakes?” Craig questioned only to see another water slicer coming towards him. Brian quickly pulled him down.  
“You killed the real ones. I know you did!” You yelled as you rushed towards the two of them.  
“Shit.” Craig pushed away from Brian sending both out of your attack zone. “Chilled fucked with her mind. Moo hasn’t put up a psychic barrier on her yet.”   
“Why the hell not!?” Brian yelled as he dodges your attacks. Craig rushed over tackling you. You thrash under him taking to get free.  
“Because we fucked up ok! Go call for back-up!”  
“Alright. I’ll be back.” Brian rushed off right about the time you got free from Craig.  
“You killed him! You killed Craig!” You yelled Craig could feel behind lifted up. Then a sharp jerking motion and you sent him through a wall.  
“Of course we had to pick the night of the full moon for your first mission.” He groans as he pushed himself off the fall and rush out the room with you right on his tail.

It felt like hours of hiding from you, even for still being a novice you were a deadly water user. Then again you mentor was Jon who had trained under the world’s most feared water user. Even the fact that you picked up on what is know Bloodbending so early was impressive.   
“Where are you fake!?” You yelled as you walked down the halls of the building. “You killed a person dear to me! I will not let you go easily!” Craig’s eyes widen at your words. Had you like him like he like you. Currently, he didn’t have time to think about that as a slicer of water went over his head cutting off the hairs that dared to stick up. With a yelp he took off running around, only to run straight into Brian. The Irishman quickly threw down a smoke pellet and drug Craig away to a hiding area. Brian noticed Craig holding his side.  
“She got me when she was chasing me earlier. Hurts like a bitch.”  
“Which she is being right now,” Brian said as he moved Craig’s hand to see the blood.  
“It’s not her fault.” Craig winced as Brian moved his shirt to check the wound.  
“Dude if you two ever get together you need to learn to hold your own in a fight,” Brian said making Craig chuckle a bit.  
“Anyways,” Brian got more serious. “Moo and the others are coming. Downside your wound doesn’t look too good.”  
“Will some of us don’t have super tough skin.”  
“Ok there shrinking Ladd.”  
“That’s MiniLadd to you.” Both boys quickly got quiet as they heard you yelling and cursing. “Jon or Brock give you any ideas to stop her?” Craig asks Brian in a hushed voice.  
“Something about death might be about to pull her out of Chilled or at least stun her.” Craig sent Brian a confused looked, the Irishman groaned.  
“Ok. Let me try again. Brock said that if she sees the quote unquote dead body of someone she loves. It might stop or stun her.” Craig still didn’t understand and neither did Brian but it was all they had right now till the others showed up.

So they used Craig, apparently, everyone besides him knew of your crush on him and the reverse for you. So Craig was to play dead at the end of the hall. Written in his blood which is hated doing was ‘He’s dead because of you. There were no fakes. Only you.’ As you reached the end of the hall you show the body rushing towards it. Going to attack you stopped when you saw the writing on the wall. The water around you fell to the ground as you looked at Craig’s body.  
“Craig. No. I. I-” Before you could do anything else Brian quickly knocked you out and Craig quickly catch you.

The next thing you remember is waking up in your room, your clothes have been changed hopefully by one of the girls. Your body is sore all over, and you swear there is a warmth beside you that is unfamiliar to you. Looking over to your left side you see Craig, glasses off asleep beside you. You let out a loud yelp which seems to wake him. He smiles at you as he sits up and you follow with him.  
“Your up. Good.”   
“What happened? Why am I in my bed? Who changed my clothes? Why are you in my bed with me? What happened to the missi-” Craig cut off your words with a kiss causing you to blink. Pulling away he smiled at you, and your hand quickly met his face.  
“Ow! That’s not how it happens in the movies.” He whines as he rubs his cheek that you just slapped.  
“Well, this isn’t a movie! And I want answers!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Craig quickly explains to you what happened on the mission and answered all your question.  
“I did all that. Then I just slapped you. Oh my god. I’m a bitch!” Craig chuckled and shook his head as he looked at you.  
“Sometimes but that wasn't you. And honestly, I mostly would have slapped me too for kissing you out of the blue like that.” You chuckled and quickly hugged him dragging him back down on the bed with you.  
“Y/N I need to tell the others you're up.”  
“Later. I want to just snuggle with the person that saved my life.” You snuggled closer to him and he can’t help but do the same.  
“Alright. So after we snuggle how about I cook you something to eat?”  
“Sounds like a perfect first date.” You mumbled before closing your eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
